


Requiem For a King

by SparkleMoose



Series: FFXV Poetry [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: A poem for Noctis."Martyr-King,Are you ready?A crown of roses or thorns?"





	Requiem For a King

Dear King,  
If we cut you open would light bleed out?  
(Would you prove you are one of them?)

Dear King,  
What are you but a monument to gods who fail to listen? A sacrifice to please tainted tongues.

Dawn-King,  
What are you but light made manifest? A break in atomic fixtures. Dear King, what are you but the shattering of a star, death made reality, light pouring from every fixture?

Death-touched, Light-chosen, Star-Bringer,   
What are you but the dance of dawn over the horizon?

What are you (but a lamb to the slaughter)?

Martyr-King,   
Are you ready?  
A crown of roses or thorns?

(Does it matter?)

In the end;  
What is a king but an effigy? A kingdom but a blistering wound? What is a god but a traitor?

(Tell me, King, does light hurt?)

(It always does.)


End file.
